


Insecure cuddles

by Evytju



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Confident LeFou, Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, Insecure Gaston, M/M, Secret Relationship, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/pseuds/Evytju
Summary: “Can I…?” Gaston asked shyly. LeFou smiled encouraging. “Can I have a cuddle?” Gaston asked.Or where Gaston is insecure but he wants to be loved.





	Insecure cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gafou story! :D I wrote something really short to begin with, but I'm thinking about writing something longer. :) Should I?
> 
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes in the text!

 

“LeFou, bring me a beer.” Gaston said with a lot of gestures as he was talking to the people in the tavern about what he had done to save the village. For the hundredth time that month.

LeFou shook his head and asked for two beers at the bar. “Why are you still doing everything he says?” Tom asked while the bartender was fixing LeFou two beers. LeFou didn’t answer right away. He didn’t want to say anything he would regret later, something that would bring him or Gaston in trouble. “Don’t worry about me.” LeFou answered with a smile and he brought Gaston his beer.

LeFou sat down next to Gaston. He smiled when he heard Gaston telling a story when they both had been really brave. Without each other, they both had been death that time.

Half an hour later, LeFou was getting tired. “I’m going home.” He smiled at Gaston who was between two stories. “Okay, I won’t stay long either anymore, I just want to tell this one story.” Gaston answered with sparkling eyes. LeFou laughed and patted Gaston’s shoulder before walking home.

*

LeFou put on his night gowns and got into his bed. He shivered lightly as he put the blanket over his cold body. The bed was not warmed yet, but he wouldn’t be cold for long.

LeFou smiled as he heard the front door of his house open. The door of his room opened slightly and he saw a shy face peeking through the door opening. LeFou felt his heart skip a beat at the sight. “Come in, mon amour.” He said lovingly.

Gaston entered the room. Without saying a word, he threw his clothes somewhere on the floor and got into bed next to LeFou in only his underwear. “Can I…?” Gaston asked shyly. LeFou smiled encouraging. “Can I have a cuddle?” Gaston asked. LeFou felt his heart swell and opened his arms. “You’ll never have to ask that ever again, mon amour. I _love_ to cuddle you.” LeFou smiled lovingly.

Gaston crawled in his lover’s arms and sighed enamoured. LeFou felt Gaston’s muscles relax as he caressed his bare back.

“I love you, Gaston.” LeFou said after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence. “I love you too, Henry.” Gaston whispered. LeFou felt his heart swell again at the use of his real name.

He didn’t care what the villagers thought of Gaston, he knew how the man really was, he knew Gaston was not the confident man he appeared to be. Gaston was really insecure and just wanted everyone to love him. LeFou knew that Gaston was afraid to love someone, afraid to be turned down.

LeFou would never turn his best friend down, and Gaston knew that. That was the only reason he trusted LeFou enough to give him his heart.

LeFou smiled lovingly at the man who was laying on his chest and pecked his head before drifting off in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
